


Coming home to you

by Dimitris_Smexi_Shewolf



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Book 6: Last Sacrifice, F/M, Getting Back Together, Sexy Times, no beta we die like Strigoi, romitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitris_Smexi_Shewolf/pseuds/Dimitris_Smexi_Shewolf
Summary: Expanded scene, pages 474-475 of Last Sacrifice.Rose, Dimitri, and a hotel bed. You know what happens next.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Italics text at beginning and end is from Last Sacrifice, pages 474 and 475. Vampire Academy is the intellectual property of Richelle Mead.
> 
> Cross-posted on FF.net

_The walls crumbled, and everything we’d been holding back from each other came rushing out._ _I reached up, pulling_ _us together for a kiss- a kiss her didn’t let go this time. A kiss I didn’t end by punching him._ _His arms encircled me as he lifted me onto the bed_ _…_

…the height difference between us making it impossible to get as close as we so desperately needed to be. He lay me down do gently, like I was some precious and breakable thing. I knew he was being careful of the bruises I’d sustained over the last few days, but they’d stopped hurting the moment he’d told me he still loved me. There was no way my body could keep tabs on the aches inside and the stimulation of Dimitri’s fingers on my skin. 

Once horizontal the long lines of his body pressed against mine, not a hair’s breadth between us. I still couldn’t get close enough. My hands were in his hair, threaded between the silken strands to hold him in place. _This_ was what I’d yearned for in the tent this morning. 

God, had that only been this morning? A lifetime had passed since then. My world had shattered and begun again in less time than it had taken for the Earth to complete a single revolution. 

As if sensing my desperation to be closer, Dimitri’s hand moved from my waist to my hip, fingers digging into my flesh for one life-affirming moment before travelling down my thigh. 

For a second I was hugely glad I’d taken the time to shave in the shower of the Mastrano house, though I doubted Dimitri would have even noticed had I still been covered in prison-inmate levels of hair. Then his thumb grazed bare skin, and all self-conscious thoughts rapidly departed my brain. I drew my knee up to his waist, throwing one trembling leg over body as far as I could. Dimitri’s hand found purchase and he tugged my leg closer, tighter around him. The fabric of my poor, tattered dress tattered resisted for a moment or two, and then tore right down the seam. The sudden release snapped my hips fully forward. We both gasped as my core crashed against his hardness. Bold and burning, I ground myself against him. 

Dimitri’s lips left mine as he let out a string of Russian expletives. With his mouth preoccupied, I turned my attention to the rest of his face. Fluttering eyelids hiding brown eyes, soft tan skin, a warm blush on his cheeks. I pressed kisses to all of these miracles, thanking whoever might care enough to listen for the Spirit that had saved him. All the pain of his death, the lengths I went to in finding a cure, his rejection after being restored, _this_ was worth every hellish moment. Dimitri was alive again, and he was in my arms once more. 

“I missed you,” I whispered against his temple. “I missed you so fucking much, Dimitri.” 

His hands and hips stilled as he pressed a gentle to kiss my forehead. “I’m sorry, Roza. I’m here now.” He took my hand and placed it against his thundering heart. “I’m here. I love you.” 

I would not cry. I would not let myself cry when I was in bed with Dimitri. I brought our joined hands to my lips, kissed his bruised knuckles, then pressed them both to my chest. Right in the centre- where he’d showed me the heart lay, all that time ago. “I love you too.” 

For a moment we just stared at each other, completely still in our own little world. I could hear the tv next door and the cars on the highway, but the only sound in this room was our breathing. 

Then, at some unspoken signal, we were reaching for each other again. I fumbled for the hem of Dimitri’s shirt but couldn’t reach it. He reared back onto his knees, tearing the offending item over his head and throwing it who-knows-where. I was treated to the sight of lean abs and strong shoulders, even more defined than they had been the last time I’d seen him like this. Damn. Had Dimitri been using his time under house arrest to get even more ripped? 

The man in question caught me staring, his lips quirking up into a smirk I’d only ever seen in the bedroom- or cabin, rather. “Your turn.” 

If Dimitri thought his sexy strip was enough to unsettle me, he was wrong. I shifted until I was also on my knees, face inches from his, then began to slip the dress from my shoulders, one strap at a time. Dimitri went almost cross-eyed trying to watch, and I thought I heard an impatient whine at the back of his throat. 

As soon as the dress pooled at my waist, Dimitri was on me again. He bowled us back, rolling over on our sides until we were at the opposite edge of the bed. Dimitri’s lips scorched a line from my shoulder to the centre of my chest, day-old stubble scraping the flushed skin. It became harder to breathe as he kissed a line along the top of my bra, then with one hand, reached behind and unsnapped the clasp. The bra joined his shirt in a forgotten corner of the room, and his lips closed around my nipple. 

I lost any pretence of having the upper hand. I writhed beneath him, what remained of my nails scratching against his neck and back in my desperation to hold him close. The hand that wasn’t tangled in my hair, elbow supporting his weight, drifted lower. I whimpered in anticipation. Just as Dimitri brushed the line of my underwear, he raised his head to look me in the eye. 

“You are so beautiful, Roza.” His fingers slipped beneath cotton, and his mouth moved to my other breast. 

“Shit. Fuck. Dimitri,” I panted. My hips twisted as he continued his lazy assault. His hand was restrained by elastic, and it was nowhere near enough. “Too many clothes. Please-” 

My panties were gone in a heartbeat, and remaining clothes followed quickly. At last we were naked, bare flesh meeting bare flesh along every line of our bodies as we lay facing each other, limbs intertwined. I could practically _feel_ my aura blazing as my soul rejoiced at being so close to Dimitri again. 

His fingers were still working between my legs, the pace quickening with every passing moment. I reached out, feeling for his hardness, and began to meet him stroke for stroke. 

“Rose- I won’t- do you want-” 

“Yes,” I all but hissed. “I want you.” _I need you. Please._

Dimitri shifted until he was above me again, positioning himself at my entrance. When I felt him nudge me, I felt a brief flare of panic. I tensed, and Dimitri noticed, of course. 

“Is everything okay?” 

I took a moment to consider that. I wasn’t entirely sure why I’d hesitated, either. There was no need to stop and grab a condom, there was no danger of being caught as student and mentor- everything was fine. It was just nerves, and things I’d heard and felt from Lissa, and a faint memory of pain before pleasure. 

“Yeah.” I felt a bit silly now. “I just- it’s been a while. Go slow?” 

Dimitri looked a bit puzzled but pulled back immediately. “Ah. I suppose it’s been a couple of weeks since… well. Everything’s just happened so fast.” 

Now I was confused. What the hell did Tatiana’s murder had to do with this? Sure, I hadn’t had much time alone since my arrest… 

Oh. That morning the Guardians had come for me, I’d been sporting a rather large hickey of the vampire variety. I’d known how it looked then, and I’d not done anything to dispel the assumption that would naturally follow. If anything, I’d encouraged it. My cheeks, already flushed, started to burn. 

“Try six months, comrade.” 

“I- what?” 

It was so hard to catch Dimitri off guard, I found myself enjoying this moment in spite of the embarrassment still heating my face. I freed a hand from his waist to rub at the crease forming between his brows. He pressed against my hand like a cat, and my heart swelled for the millionth time that night. 

“It’s only ever been you, Dimitri. Don’t you know that?” Even when I’d been about to give myself to Adrian, it had been my feelings for Dimitri driving me, not lust for the man I was actually dating. I’d wanted to punish him, and it seemed like I might have succeeded. How silly that all seemed now. “Anyone else, any other time… it wouldn’t have been right.” 

Dimitri’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. There was so much going on in his face right now I couldn’t begin to decipher it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against my forehead. Strange, how even as he waited naked between my legs, he could make such a gesture seem so innocent. He mumbled something Russian against my skin. When he pulled back, his eyes were bright with tears though none of the lust had left them. How could one man be so full of contradictions? 

Speaking of that lust… Dimitri returned to me once more, lips crushing against mine. His fingers moved gently between my legs, just barely enough to tease. 

I was about to tell him he could go a little harder than _that,_ when suddenly he shifted. His mouth was on my neck, then my chest, then burning across my stomach. 

“What’re you-” Oh. _Oh._ His tongue moved lower still, skimming over my slick skin as a new wave of heat prickled my body. My hips shifted with no instruction from my brain, eager for Dimitri to reach his destination even as my brain struggled to catch up. This was new. We’d not done this in the cabin, and although I’d spent a fair few nights imagining how this scenario might play out, I found myself a little nervous. I trusted Dimitri with my life, but this was a new level of intimate to share with someone who, half an hour ago, I hadn’t even imagined could still love me. 

“Is this okay?” Dimitri looked up at me as he rested a cheek against my thigh. Those brown eyes were so earnest, so filled with obvious adoration, that I felt the knot of anxiety loosen a little. 

“Yeah,” I breathed. I hardly recognised my own voice. Dimitri’s hand moved to grip mine, our fingers intertwining. He kept his eyes on me, and I held on tight. 

“I love you, Roza. More than you will ever know.” Then his mouth was on me, hot and wet, and I forgot to say it back. 

Nothing else had ever felt like this. I remembered once thinking that sharing blood with a Moroi had to be better than sex. I’d have laughed at how wrong I had been if I’d had the breath left in me to make such a sound. 

However much I gasped and writhed, it was like I still couldn’t get enough air. Dimitri’s eyes met mine, and the sight of him there, looking up at me from between my legs, made me come undone. 

He held me as I trembled, one arm over my hips and the other hand still grasping mine, thumb running across my palm in a way that was probably meant to be soothing. It only made my blood burn hotter. I tried to keep in mind that Sonya and Jill- a freakin’ minor- were in the next room, but as my body quaked through the aftershocks, I couldn’t bring myself to care. Dimitri’s name spilled from my dry lips as a whine. The hand that wasn’t clutching his had made its way into his hair at some point, and I used it now to tug him back up to me. 

I half expected him to look smug after his efforts, but he seemed as awestruck. It was like in the alley, when he stared at me like a man seeing the sun for the first time. As for me? Any apprehension had been burned away by that blistering orgasm. All that was left was need- an all-consuming need to feel him inside me once again. 

I surged up to capture his lips. I could taste myself there, and it made me bold. The man I’d never stopped loving was here, he was mine. We were _alive,_ and I couldn’t wait a moment longer. 

With Dimitri surprised by my sudden recovery, it was easy to flip us over. My hair, tangled by fights and Dimitri’s fingers, fell around us. We became cocooned in a dark little world of our own, and all I could think was how I never wanted to leave it. I rocked my hips back, feeling him hard beneath me. 

“I’m ready,” I said, breathless. “Don’t hold back.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I _need_ you.” I’d never been more sure of anything in my life. “Please, Dimitri.” 

Strong hands, the same hands I’d seen break necks and gently administer bags of frozen peas, gripped my hips. I moved with him, and when he nudged me back, I could feel him hard at my entrance. For just a moment I was still, wanting to burn this moment into my brain. I pressed my palm against Dimitri’s chest, feeling the beautiful, vital pounding of his heart. It thundered now like it had never stopped beating, like it had never shattered mine in the process. _We’re alive_ , it sang. 

I pushed my hips back. 

There was a stretch here, a little pinch there, but the re-joining of our bodies was far easier than I had anticipated. Dimitri’s tongue had done a thorough job of preparing me for this, our second time having sex, and the burn was soon erased by pleasure. 

I just couldn’t get enough of him. I wanted him deeper, stronger, all around me- I wanted to crawl inside his skin and never live another moment without feeling the beat of his heart alongside mine. Judging by the way his hands skittered along my body, from breasts to hips to face and back again, he was feeling the same. We might have only done this once before, but it felt so familiar, so _right_ , that it felt like we’d been doing it forever. 

We shared a common rhythm. Perhaps it was the countless hours we’d spent sparring in the gym, perhaps it was as Sonya said and our souls really were in sync. All I knew was that Dimitri anticipated my every need, and I was sure I was doing the same in return. 

One thing that was different to before was that Dimitri’s mouth never strayed to my neck. As much as I had loved that feeling, I was glad. There were too many memories there. Instead he sucked a bruise into the soft skin of my breast, and I repaid him with a smattering across his chest and abdomen. As dhampirs, our lives were defined by marks or the lack of them. There ones were just for us; placeholders for all the promises we couldn’t bring ourselves to make just yet. 

There were words, too. Sweet nothings and I-love-yous and the kind of dirty talk that would have made me cringe had it been anyone else I was sharing it with. Dimitri also kept trying to apologise for the way he had treated me after he was restored, but I always found a way to shut him up before he could finish the sentence. What was done was done, and I had forgiven him for it all. 

We didn’t come together like some romance novel cliché. I had my second orgasm of the night as Dimitri’s fingers pushed me over the edge, and he followed shortly after. It had a suspicion he only allowed himself to let go after I had been sated. That was just the kind of thing he would do. 

Basking in the afterglow, I wondered what it would take to make him fall apart completely. _I closed my eyes, my senses flooded with him, and sighed dreamily._

_“I’m glad you gave in. I’m glad your self-control isn’t as strong as mine.”_


End file.
